1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driving circuit for controlling rotation of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brushless direct current (DC) motor is used to enable a cooling fan or disc medium to rotate. The brushless DC motor generally includes a rotor having a permanent magnet and a stator having a coil, in which the coil is energized by controlling the current supplied to the coil, so as to enable the rotor to rotate relative to the stator. Generally, the brushless DC motor has a sensor such as a Hall element or an optical encoder for detecting the rotational position of the rotor, and the current supplied to the coil in each phase is switched according to the position detected by the sensor, thereby providing a suitable torque for the rotor.